


I Move The Stars For No One

by Memento_vitae



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento_vitae/pseuds/Memento_vitae
Summary: After pepper spraying Jareth in the eyes, Sarah takes him back to her place where he asks for what may perhaps be the biggest favor anyone could ask for. To marry him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story and remember to leave comments and kudos !!!!

The air was growing warmer as the winter season was softly fleeting and introducing the coming spring. Though it was not as frosty as usual Sarah still rubbed her uncovered hands trying to find its own warmth.

She was now only at the ripe age of twenty-five with a career as the author of the quite popular and famous book series called 'The labyrinth' , anyone who would read it would always think of only fiction. Of the detailed way she wrote her characters and settings , with the handsome yet frightening villain and chivalrous protagonist and her loyal companions. It was a hit with teens and young adults. It was almost odd to think about how everyone thought about this book as simply a made up story when it was as real as her breathe and heartbeat. It had been years since she stopped talking with her dear friends of the Underground.

"Hey Sarah" A voice called from outside the gates. A young man the same age with ruffled plain brown hair and honey colored eyes waved at her , he wore a sweet look and waited by the car.

"Andrew , you came earlier than I thought" Sarah winked at him as she closed the gates to her property. Andrew opened the door for her and went on the other side getting in , Sarah followed. Once inside she leaned over to place a kiss on Andrews lips.

"I can't believe it !" She said sounding excited as she buckled up, Andrew starting up the car "We've already been dating for three years" Sarah leaned back into the car seat and looked over at him though he didn't seem to focus on what she was saying.

"Um...Sarah , you know that's what I wanted to talk about" he said. He had called her up earlier that day asking if she wanted to go to the coffee shop they had met up at. It was in the crossroads , also known as the art district of Missouri. It was an odd place to have breakfast and a cup of coffee or other beverage. As the shops walls where lined with shelves stacked up with board games you could borrow and play while you ate. Sarah usually went there to write and have a drink , watching the other customers. She would take in idea's that came to her. Their conversations or appearances.

As they drove there, Sarah's thoughts began to race; What if he asked her to marry him? Perhaps to run away or some other crazy ideas of love she hadn't had since she was a young teenager. Yet she remained silent the entire way just remembering when they first had met. Andrew had been an artist, the art store literally being next door to the coffee shop. He would come in at times to scribble up ideas for his commissions or at times to simply read a book. That was the time Sarah had noticed him watching her. He would look down at the book than back at her before standing up and going over. His nervousness practically draped around his shoulders.

"You're Sarah Williams aren't you? You wrote 'The Labyrinth' it's my favorite series!" He said. Sarah had never felt more proud of her writing than when a fan would admire her work. "Yeah well thank you, I feel so-so happy you like my books I never even thought anyone would read them!" and that is how they began. Andrew started showing up to the shop every day in hopes to see Sarah, when event she was there they would sit together and talk.

Sarah did not notice as Andrew stopped the car and leaned over shake her shoulders lightly.

"We're here," he said before getting out of the car. Sarah opened the door slowly a bit nervous as they walked down the sidewalk to the shop filled with friends and family eating and playing.

As Andrew went and ordered for them, him already knowing what she liked, she strode over to the shelves lined up with any and every game board you could think of. She picked out their favorite and went to find some seats.

Andrew came back with a coffee and a hot chocolate. Placing them down he sat on the chair; cupping his warm drink, he seemed hesitant.

"Sarah...look I-I've wanted to tell you this a long time ago..." he bit his lower lip nervously practically placing Sarah at the edge of her seat.

"I want a break up..." He looked down at his coffee. Sarah's back went rigid, swallowing a large painful lump in her throat.

"Look Sarah I told you I'd be leaving for India next week and really this past year we've kind of been drifting apart you know , you're gaining more fame for your books and I just don't feel like I'm the right one for you...I don't even feel a connection anymore" He whispered. "I'm so so-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Sarah got up from the table taking out a couple of bills from her wallet and throwing them at him.

"For the hot chocolate" she murmured and started walking out the shop not wanting to listen to whatever he would say or was saying.

Sarah had given everything she had into this relationship, her time, her money, and heart. She thought she had tried her best to be what Andrew had expected of her. However, it seemed now it was not enough, Sarah's mind once again began to fill with thoughts as she stalked off walking home

But as she made her way down the street, she caught a glimpse of someone she hadn't seen him in years. Her pace began to quicken not wanting to meet him face to face. Her heart raced when she started hearing the soft footsteps behind her. She couldn't help it and turned around quickly.

"STOP!" she said angrily but no one was in sight. She sighed glad it wasn't him, and shook her head.

"Gosh I'm going crazy already," she laughed nervously before turning around and crashing into someone.

"Oh darling I'm certain there isn't anything wrong with you..." The silky voice that hadn't reached her ears in years spoke. She froze in panic but reacted quickly enough once she had snapped out of it she pulled out a small can of pepper spray, spraying it all over his mismatched eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys tell me if there are any mistakes !

         The Goblin king sat on her couch rubbing at his burning eyes bloodshot and an angry red.

She sat opposite of him at the edge of her recliner waiting for something to happen , for him to speak or for herself to kick him out.

"Sarah you have become a savage that-" he paused gritting his teeth and scrubbing at his burning mismatched eyes "is no way to welcome someone back into your life !" He finally looked up placing the stained towel onto his lap , his eyes still leaked with the stinging tears but he refused to acknowledge it. She stared at him completely surprised trying to think of what to say and spoke what was at the top of her head.

"In this situation I'd say its the best when a murderous man who kidnapped your baby brother tries to chat you upon!" she spat angered.

"Sarah I had no intent to ever murder you ! You asked me to take your brother away I simply followed your wishes , I even offered them to you !" Sarah clutched at the edge od the recliner fingernails digging into the fine leather.

"Either way ! Forget about that I want to know why you're here" suddenly a thought came to mind "wait "she stood up pointing a finger at him "did you have anything to do with Andrew dumping me ?" she looked ready to maul him.

"Andrew ? Andrew who the bloody hell is Andrew , the only male I have ever heard about from you was your brother and I certainly don't recall him being called Andrew" She let herself relax at his confused face , it seemed real at least but she still kept her guard up.

"And for the reason I am here , it is urgent , the unseelie kingdom has threatened me not once but thrice ,I have even begged the Seelie court for help but they ignore saying the only reason my kingdom is still standing is for the labyrinth which connects our world to yours"

"Why should I even help , what do I even have that can help you ? Last time I say your kingdom it was crumbling by itself " she crossed her arms making her self comfortable again on the couch.

"But my dear"he gave her a sly smirk "for that was all but an illusion , you see my kingdom is no wasteland but a true beauty to be seen by all that gaze upon it not only do those bloody goblins dwell but many others ,with families and children who will lose their lives ,I have tried what I can but I have comes to my powers limit." she felt a queasiness in be stomach when he mentioned his people, to imagine all those who will die.

"Now for what you can help, the day that our land was created and the labyrinth appeared no human nor fae or creature has been able to surpass the labyrinth without the help of the handler which has been passed from king to king to king to me , when you entered the labyrinth you had no help from me but for the watchful eye of Hogwart-"

"Hoggle"

"Whatever , but the point is that you are the first person in all of history to pass the labyrinth , if you appeal to the court they will give me arms and help my kingdom and all who live in it , please Sarah...I ask of you , I plead that you help me !" Sarah gave it a moment.  The memories of fear gripping her at night wondering if she had returned to that horrible hole of hands ,paranoia of peaking into Toby's crib to see if he was still there. And yet she dreamet of her wonderful friends of the beautiful lush gardens , adventures in every corner. She wondered if she left for a while that he anger and sadness of Andrew leaving her would leave ,if her imagination and motivation for writing would come back.

"And what do you have in return to give to me , say if I help you " he neared her seat and she edged back.

"Last time I presented you with your dreams , this time I give you anything your heart or dreams themselves desire ,wealth or fame , freedom or family I am in your debt" she closed her eyes ,it was a fair deal and so she some without truly thinking. 

"Alright then" she shrugged "what could go wrong ?"

"Oh and than theirs the condition that we must be married !" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and comments cause they make me feel better about myself and motivates me to write !!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes in this chapter I'll let you smack me with a sandal.

       Sarah moved a large red travel bag onto her bed. Mind racing with Jareths words as she folded her clothes and packed it snugly inside the bag. 'Married' she thought,  a fake marriage , but her entire life she had believed herself to earn a good marriage and career. A thing her mother hadn't been able to keep up with. Sarah would have married Andrew , he had left her but he had always been sweet and enthustastic , a career in the field she loved , a small family probably a boy and a little girl. That didn't seem realistic know that she finished packing.  Sarah Lynn Williams was about to go gallivanting around in a different land where there existed rock monsters , goblins ,talking doors and hands. She wondered what else existed there. 

"Sarah darling are you prepared ?" Jareth called from down stairs. She hated those sweet laced names he called her. Darling , dear , sweetheart and honey.

"I'm coming just wait ! I won't be back here for a long time so I have to call my family." she slipped the bulky phone out of her pocket. Dialing their house phone.

"Hello ? Who is this " The boy answering tried to mask his voice by making it deeper .

"Toby I know thats you" Sarah rolled her eyes at her brothers antics and grabbed ahold of the luggage bag dragging it off the bed and making her way towards the door . "Could you pass me dad I need to talk to him quickly" he heard him call over their dad. A few seconds later he was on the phone.

"You're finally down here I thought you would have taken a few centuries " she turned to Jareth and glared , turning around and ignoring him.

"Hey sweetheart , what's up ? Toby said you need to talk to me" 

"Dad look , I-I" she began to feel horribly nervous but she was strong and passed through it "I'm going to be away for a while , only just some months dad I promise" she felt herself pick at the edge of her sweater.

"But sweetheart where are you going ? Will be Andrew be with you ? "She sighed and tried to think up an excuse

"Dad look...we broke up today , and I think I want to take some time off you know , to find inspiration ,a new muse and stuff " Jareth waited behind her but she could practically feel him vibrating with impatience. 

 "I'm sorry sweetheart I shouldn't have asked , hey why don't I pass Irene over to yo-"

"No dad , I'm about to board the plane right now so I have to turn off my phone , just say hello to her for me alright. Love you dad , you too Toby" she said one last time before hanging up.

"Finally I thought that would never end!" He crossed his arms and looked over at her.

"Hey , you I can always change my mind ! I have no obligations to help you ,so don't start fighting or complaining" she raised a brow at him , testing to see what he would do but he simply looked at her , brows drawn together as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"Fine...but I make no promises on complaining , now lets go" He twisted his wrist , a clear heavy looking ball appeared in his hand. He was about to throw it to the grown when something came over him. " Your ring !" he gave a grin and grabbed a red string from a basket near the fire place. "Wrap it around your finger dear" she looked up at him confused the down at the string before wrapping.

"What are y-" she didn't get to finish when she felt and saw a silver ring on her finger , shaped in knots , a plump purple jewel laid in the middle. It was beautiful.

"Now that that's done ,shall we go ?" he held his empty hand for her to grab. Sarah gave a deep sigh of annoyance and took ahold of his hand roughly. Sarah was about to speak out when she heard the glass ball shatter and a strong wind began to surround them. To her terrifying sight , it looked as if her skin was being pulled into the wind around her. She squeezed her eyes shut gripping the handle of her bag. The feeling of being pushed around in a merry-go-round stopped and she opened her eyes again slowly.

       Sarah was welcomed by the sight of an expansive town with tall crooked colorful homes ,shops with barrels outside filled with all types of dried meats ,vegetables and fruits she had never seen once in her lifetime. A couple of the taverns had bug lights hanging around and banners announcing all types of things. Chimney smoke from a bakery rose into the air in bright puffs of blue and purple filling the town with the sweet smell of freshly baked goods and all kinds of plants from the nearby forest and those growing around the main street. A market seemed to be going on. There were people who looked like Jareth there with their tall slender bodies, sharp teeth , dainty strong noses and upturned eyes. There were other similar looking people , elves, instead they had pointer ears and normal teeth. From what she could see (and guess) they were also joined by Imps, fairies , centaurs , fauns , goblins , dwarves and many many more creatures she couldn't name. Sarah could feel something buzzing around her , reaching into her skin and dipping into her bones. Magic.

"Welcome again to the underground Sarah , the labyrinth and I have been waiting for you to one day show up again and now you have , this time as friends" he whispered the last part "in the midst of a rising war" He gave a bow. The citizens of the town upon hearing their kings voice all turned. Gasping and chatting  the guards stationed in the town marched over and giving a deep bowing to their king before rising and leaving back to their posts .

"What...wait a second this isn't your kingdom ! Yours was basically empty and creepy and filled with goblins ! You're soldiers were all goblins as well" she crossed her arms not believing what she saw.

"Now Sarah don't be so cruel , he made his way down the lane. The citizens moving to the side giving him their best wishes and bows. "It had been all an illusion to trick you ,do you really think I would set a trained army on you?  The goblins are merely servants and the castle was hidden behind a facade as well. " he gave a simple explanation. 

"Hey and what about how we got here ? We traveled here like fucking Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz in a damn tornado !" her luggage back clacking on the cobble road underneath them.

"I am glad you asked dear , you must understand that there are different kinds of magic. The one that transported you here the first time is a one of a kind magic only given to the heir of the labyrinth , wish magic or some say dream magic as well. Also I wanted to see how you would react to the wind !" he chuckled earning a glare from the younger woman.

"My king !" an annoyingly shrilly voice called , she couldn't pin point the direction but a man seemed to appear out of no where after calling. "I never thought you'd show up ! It took you so long to get the g-champion" Jareth kept walking this time with a short man besides him. His skin was a scaly golden tone , with frizzled dirty blonde hair and a fondness for leather just like Jareth.

"Patience is a virtue Eildor, you certainly know how urgent this case is" the man turned to look at her and narrowed his eyes whispering to the king "are you sure we can count on her , the kingdoms people live without knowing anything , they are blind and deaf to the situation at hand" Jareths face seemed to harden at that. 

"I am sure Eildor, send a message to the Summer Court that the champion has arrived and is on our side" Eildor left blinking out of sight. 

"What was all that about ?" Sarah said looking over her shoulder. She felt suspicious or perhaps it was just her head still spinning 

"That is my royal adviser , he was here when the first king of the labyrinth was born , he is tied to it himself you know like a keeper to the kingdom" He shrugged " If there is anyone I can truly trust it will be him" Sarah went silent.

"Fine , if you trust him so will I" Jareth regained his haughty look.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bug lights are basically fairy lights but fairies exist in the underground so the name is changed to bug lights based on how fireflies emit a glowing light from their asses 
> 
> -The town is based on Diagon Alley from harry potter 
> 
> -Leave me comments and kudos because I write better and more when people do that


	4. Chapter 4

        They walked down the Goblin City towards the grand spiraling castle at the edge of the land beyond the labyrinth walls . The citizens would stop to bow or curtsey at their king , they whispered amongst each other at the oddly dressed human woman that strode next to him tugging a red luggage bag that clicked and clacked on the city cobble stone. Sarah knew that rumours would arise and spread but she would leave that to Jareth who strutted down the streets like a proud peacock showing off its feathers. As of know her only problem was creativity. While being here she might as well benefit from all the stories in this place and the wondrous beauty of it all. Last year after finishing off her first series Sarah have been completely stuck and drained on creativity and on writing. Nothing stuck or flourished in her words. As if a huge wall was placed in her way. She would certainly benefit from this.

"So Jareth tell me how does this Seelie court work ?" Sarah pretended not to be interested as she really was and instead watched markets stalls and citizens with fascination. 

"Well you see the Seelie court has many different kingdoms all with their own rulers. There are Elves , Dwarves, pixies and centaurs even more than that. But each have a representative placed in the court. The High king is the council leader. Now the High King truly runs the show behind the scenes. For example take a school , we are the kings and queens of kingdoms. We are professors of our classes and the High King is the headmaster who is the leader at the end of the day. If it wasn't for the labyrinth there would be no Goblin city or Goblin king " Sarah nodded now understanding more , placing the information safe in her head.

"And what about the other one ? The Unseelie as you called it" Sarah asked this time looking over at him.

"The Unseelie is much more different of the other hand , instead of having kingdoms they only have one king who makes all decisions,  the creatures there are evil and dark , don't ever be fooled Sarah , I know your heart is forgiving but this things would skin you alive as a hobby " Sarah shivered just trying to think about it.

"Wow that bad ?"

 "Much worse" he had an odd look in his eyes , as if remembering something but jet faded away as quickly as it appeared. "Anyway we should get to the castle quicker , if we keep going at this speed that we're at ,we'll get there by tomorrow" he took her hand in his. Sarah twitched in the sudden movement but didn't remove her hand. The Goblin king balanced a crystal glass in his other hand letting it drop as smoke surrounded them completely.

As they arrived at the castle , into the throne room , Sarah looked around noticing how stark white the room was with columns at each wide round window. A marble Throne sat in the middle atop some steps covered with a purple carpet. The only decoration in the room.

"Wow....this place really changed" Sarah murmured looking around and remembering the messy room with chickens running around , paint and mud splattered around the walls and goblins dancing and shrieking inside. A frown grew on her face and her nose crinkled recalling how many years it had been since that very day. 

"Yes , things tend to do that..." Jareth spoke in a tight voice , his knuckles squeezed together and he looked forward. Years ago Sarah had went on with her life, never once thinking about the Goblin King she left behind or what damage her words caused. Now they returned together at last. It wasn't a pleasant affair but beneficial for both.

"So um....what's next ?" Sarah fidgeted with the ring on her finger , twisting and rubbing it. This time he turned ,as if all the pain and anger in his voice had faded away in an instance. This man was 'fucking bipolar' Sarah thought to herself as the Goblin King clapped his hands twice before five creatures appeared before them , entering the door. An elf , three fae and a pixie bowed and curtsied at their king and guest.

"This here is my guest" he spoke to them , all listening intently. "Sarah Champion of the Labyrinth , she will be staying here for some time so I have assignments for you all" Sarah looked at the humorously and oddly dressed creatures , she honestly couldn't tell the difference of their genders. "Gaunt and Aldrith" Two Fae stepped up "I need you to teach her the etiquette and history of our land , she must show her understanding"

"Yes my king we will make sure of it" they said in unison.

"Qwinhild I need you to make her a whole new complete wardrobe " The pixie in its fuller size held her excitement while Sarah looked a bit outraged but she bit her tongue , she would discuss this with him later in a place where she could yell at him.

"Fabian , the Champion will need to understand the basic of the popular underground languages" The Elf nodded in agreement.

"She will learn Faenian, Elvish and Dwarvian my king" The elegant elf bowed .

"Belle" Jareth turned to the bright auburn haired Fae "I will charge you with being Sarah's handmaid" the Fae nodded but stayed silent . "You may all be dismissed now" he waved his wrist and the servants did their best to hurry away.

"Well , that was nice I suppo-OH WAIT NOW LOOK I BROUGHT MY OWN CLOTHES !" Sarah began her rant.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there are any mistakes this was written in a hurry. Also if anyone would like to send small prompts you can, and it would make me very happy!!! Enjoy the story!!!!

   "I don't get it" Sarah laid on top a stone bench , vines twined and grown up around it as large bushes of white roses surrounded her , bleeding hearts hanged above , Dahlias and lilies flourished while manchineel trees lined the back. 

   "Our king is writing a request to see the summer court, or the counsel, and he needs his privacy" the auburn haired Fae explained for the third time.

   "But why ? He's a king ! Especially the ruler over the labyrinth which is basically the only door to the aboveground, its the only way in and out if you aren't some flashy goblin king asshole, isn't he like the most powerful or, uh, something ?" Sarah tucked her legs underneath herself.

   "Well I think its a situation that he should be able to explain himself" she stood besides her , hands twisting a piece of twine from her dress.

   "Belle....come on girl " Sarah whines for some information. Something to entertain her spinning mind. Especially today over everything that's going on. Belle bites her lips, after a moment a sigh escapes her lips.

   "Fine. But you must not tell our king I spoke of this!" Sarah nodded in agreement. "Alright, a long time ago before our world was completed the Labyrinth was born. With it was it's caretaker. Some say he is the true ruler but he would never take the title. So one day the caretaker wondered around the world till he found a little baby. Just a wee thing, he would grow up to become the future king. But when the baby grew he never found his true love and died without a blood heir, instead he chose one and crowned him, the kings magic passed onto the heir. And so till this day there has never been a true king of the blood. Only a chosen heir. Anyone could become the goblin king honestly." Belle shrugged. "That's why they don't like him, they think he's not a true king."

   "Oh, than how was Jareth chosen?" There was a curious twinkle dancing in her emerald eyes. Sarah's head leaning against the palm of her hand. Belle shook her head and held in a giggle. The human woman was like a curious child, question everything, asking for stories to entertain and amuse her.

   "Well...some thousands of years ag-" Belle was interrupted by Sarah.

   "Wait! How old is Jareth" she perked up.

   "Our king is only 1,034, for your information." Belle didn't get to finish as in came strolling the devil himself. The little maid immediately bowed her head. Sarah simply stared with a raised brow.

   "Are you finally done?" Sarah asked. Jareth wore a satisfied grin on his face. Arms crossed as he leaned down.

   "The summer court has placed a meeting with us tomorrow in the morning. The letter they sent back expressed quite a curiosity. " Eildor the strange man appeared behind him. 

   "Which means we have little to no time to prepare the champion if the court takes a liking to her. They will want to celebrate you, that means you must show off your greatest skills and manners." He turned to Jareth. "I will tell the seamstress to prepare her greatest work as fast as she can." The shorter man made a piece of long parchment appear from thin air, a purple quill placed into his hand as he began to make a list. "Belle, dear" Sarah's maid moved quickly. "Send this to the Goblin court to give this annoucment, we must have everything re-" The three residents looked upnat Sarah. Her confusing showing.

   "Oh come on! What's going on now!" she crossed her arms.

   "Now, now champion, you see when one is introduces into the court by a ruler and is liked by the council. There will be celebration that takes place to show your status in the underground. There must be costumes and clothes, food and extravagant balls. The bigger the better." the imp winked playfully. "The court will have to also visit the kingdom and that calls for a festival!"

   "Ah, it shall be so marvelous. All those pretty dresses you will wear my lady." Belle sighed simply thinking of such a lovely sight.

   "Yes! I want Sarah to outshine all ladies,  get Qwinhild to make the greatest dresses, give her the best materials!" Jareth stated, eyes bright with ideas running through his mind.

   "But, why do we need all of this." Sarah asked them all.

   "You see if we get the court to like you, they'll see you as a valuable status symbol. 'The Champion of the Labyrinth' with this they are more willing to help us." Eildor spoke.

   "And if we marry that will guarantee the safety of my people!" Jareth's voice rang with happiness. Finding a way to help his people was heaven to him. Sarah on the other hand, hesitated. The look on all three of their faces was a look of pure joy.

   "Jareth...wait, but we won't really be married right? I'm just not ready for all of that stuff, I'll help out but-" she sighed."This is a difficult thing for me and I still need time." Eildor watched with disappointment,  Belle was close to tears and Jareth stood simply silent.

   "The Goblin kingdom is at the border of the seelie and unseelie territory,  Sarah if the Unseelie where to take over my kingdom they would have the opening to the mortal world...they would terrorize and kill if they made it through. The only way I could guarantee the summer courts help is if I gave up my crown and title. They would enslave imps and goblins labeling them as evil creatures before I rescued them. They would send humans back to the aboveground, separate families and jail innocents. I can't do that to my people. I've protected the abandoned,  the unloved, abused and those placed as freaks." Jareth looked up at Sarah with such determination. The air around them felt thick and heavy, as thunder clouds began to invade the sky. "I AM THE KING OF DREAMS AND WISHES!" he proclaimed. Eildor and Belle distanced themselves watching the scene unfold. The goblin kings voice cracked. " If I can't keep the innocent safe, what kind of king am I ?" Sarah's heart cried.

   "Jareth...look, I'll help you but, promise me, you won't break my heart." Such an odd sight as a young green eyed woman, clad in normal clothes stared down into the mismatched eyes of a king who feel onto his knees in front of her. He opened his palms up revealing a soft pulsing pink crystal ball. Appearing like a pearl upon his pale slim hands. He raised it up to her.

   "If I am to ever break my promise, this crystal will crack and you shall know that very moment." Sarah reached down for it, holding it delicately in her arms. The champion looked back at him as he stood up and bowed. "Your wish is my command..."

   

       The sky had turned back into its normal blue self. Sarah and Belle had gone back into the castle to prepare for lunch. All the way back Sarah had been quite. Once in her room she placed the crystal under one of the pillows tucking it safely.

   "Come now my lady, you must change for lunch." Belle spread a pale purple dress onto the bed.

   "Do you think I will be much help?" Sarah spoke softly. For the first time in such a long time, she truly felt helpless. The safety and lives of people were placed on her shoulders. Belle on the other hand walked over and grabbed the other woman's hand. Giving it a good squeeze.

   "You are my lady,  I now know why our king was so fascinated by you. I've never met someone so brave, to leave everything they know behind to help those they once feared." she laughed again like a little bell. "You are the true champion..."

Sarah looked over at Belle. Her face reder than the drapes on her windows.

    "Look I simply did it to save my baby brother, back than I hated him. The labyrinth showed me I was wrong about that, and taught me the power that love had." Sarah undressed to begin changing into the dress. "I don't consider myself the champion of anything, instead it showed me strength, gave me a very good valuable lesson, love shall always win. " Sarah explained, raising up her arms as the little maid placed another odd piece of clothing on her.

   "You know since you say that, there's this little legend that says that every time a new king is chosen, the labyrinth changes its ways and mimics the kings heart. It shows their strength and weakness. Their fears and dreams, all their love along with hate." Belle tightened the corset she put on Sarah making her wheeze. "I think its very true! One time an old friend of mines sneaked ontop of the Labyrinth walls after we dared him to do it. We were young so we didn't care if we got in trouble. After waiting for two hours we thought something had happened to him, but just as we got near he appeared out of nowhere. His eyes wide, a big dreamy smile on his face. He was a mortal so he kept rambling about this place called 'the garden of eden' he explained what he saw over the wall. Such beautiful verdant trees that gave birth to the most juiciest looking fruit. Gigantic fountains and waterfalls, rivers and lakes that stretched farther than you could see. Almost every animal and creature you could think of roaming about. The flowers of all design, danced ontop of the rolling hills. All tucked into pieces of the labyrinth that crissed and crossed." Belle closed her eyes trying to imagine such beauty and confusion. 

   "Well I guess it isn't much of a sight nowadays. There are pieces of the wall falling and everything looks dead and dried. Its so creepy and gloomy." Sarah shivered thinking about it.

   "Than you must have been on the other side of the labyrinth my lady" Belle slipped the dress on Sarah. "Come place your slippers on so you can get to your first lesson after lunch." 

   "Do I have to?" Sarah sounded fifteen again making Belle laugh. The slippers fitting perfectly on her feet.

   "Yes my lady, you must, tomorrow we arrive at the summer court!" 

  "Hopefully they'll like me, and Belle you don't have to keep calling me 'my lady' just call me by my first name." Sarah and Belle walked down the hall. The place was honestly beautiful, this time that she wasn't in a hurry to save her baby brother. She could see all the details, intricate tapestries depicting times long, long ago. Swords and shields hanging from the walls as well.

   "Look sarah we are passing the hall of kings." The champion raised a brow. "You are staying in the royal hall, it contains all the rooms to the royal family. Whenever I come to clean the bedrooms I take a moment to look at all the kings that ruled once." Belle explained. Sarah nodded and looked over, she always liked a good story. And every painting or picture always contained a good story.

 As they passed the hall slowly,  taking their time to gaze into the eyes of each king. Belle explained who they were.

   "This is king Howitgorth, the first king that ruled over the labyrinth. He was an elf, he lived for 29,000 years and only ruled for 25,000 before he died of a mortal disease now called cancer" Belle pointed out the thin man with a long white beard and pointy ears. He wore robes that reminded her of the night sky. Belle went on explaining, as quickly as she could, 44 more kings before she came to Jareth. In his portrait he stood just as stoic as the rest of the kings before him. He wore his black battle armor unlike those who wore robes and cloaks. Hair as wild as ever, those mismatched eyes always pulling you in, hypnotizing you. 

  "And now we have king Jareth, the first king who has had the labyrinth defeated in his lifetime and will be the first ever married. Not really but its a big start, something that will motivate his heir when the king finds him in his dream." Sarah gave Belle a strange look.

   "Dream?" she asked confused.

   "Ah yes, the way the king chooses an heir is when the labyrinth sends him a dream one day." They began to walk down the hall again. "The former king Felis had a dream about our king now. He had announced that he saw a young tow haired boy deep in the forest. Some people went out to hunt him down and try to kill him so someone else could take the boys place. Most of those people where bounty hunters sent by other kings. But one day the most beautiful and scariest woman came into the city of the goblin kingdom. Her hair pitch black practically reached her toes and the woman's skin was whiter than a ghost,  so much some folk say you could see the blood red of her heart beating against her prodding ribs. She looked as if she was swinging on the verge of dead. But she finally made it to the castle, some say that those that stood in her way where flung away by magic. There Eildor was speaking to the captain of the guard when he says that he saw the ghostly woman dragging her way there. Holding the tiniest screeching bundle in her arms. Of course Eildor took out his sword pointing it at the woman. "Who on this mighty earth do you think you are coming to the kings doors like you've lived here all your life." Eildor yelled at the woman inciting the poor little baby to cry even louder. But the woman stared, tears leaking at the edge of her bright blue eyes. "My baby" she spoke, they say her voice sounded like the very wind whispering into you ear on winters first day. "He is your king" the woman didn't have anymore strength but to lean her baby up to place one last gentle kiss on his forehead. Eildor says that he caught our king in his arms when his mother dropped him. She fell at his feet, dead. Of course Eildor was absolutely confused, the king had said the dream child had been young and tow headed. Not a scrawny new born baby with mismatched eyes." Sarah stretched as they turned another corner. "But Eildor took him into the labyrinth that very day with the king following behind him. As they entered the heart of the labyrinth the little baby boy ceased his crying and calmed down. The labyrinths heart sent a pulse through all kingdoms. To the ends of our world, touching all its edges and finding different kingdoms and people than seelie and unseelie to announce the labyrinth had chosen a new child." Belle recited the entire story as if it was the only tale she had growing up. It had been spoken to her by different people all time as a child. 

   "I must say that was quite dramatic." Sarah said sarcastically. But there was a small lump in her throat when she realized that the king of dreams and wishes had grown up wishing his mother could still be alive. Hearing the tale of his mothers death over and over again as if something to be celebrated probably hurt his heart. 

   "It is! But he is a strong king, respected and celebrated. He's done many things for his kingdom and I hope you come to see his kindness one day" Belle patted Sarah on her shoulder giving her an almost motherly smile. 

   "I hope so too. He can be a little bit pompous sometimes but aren't all kings?" Sarah shrugged as Belle opened the door for her, leading into the large dining hall. The long table was piled up high with all delicious foods. Jareth himself waited at the head of the table looking a bit bored. But he seemed to take deep drinks from his goblet, either a sign of nervousness or of upcoming alcoholism.

   "Good luck!" whispered belle as she let the doors slam shut and disappeared. Sarah took in a shakey deep breath and made her way over to the table.

   "Wow Jareth isn't this a bit to much?" Sarah eyed the large strawberries.

   "Oh no, this isn't nothing, now lets talk about our wedding!" Sarah didn't feel as bad for him anymore.

 

 

  

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Jareth loves his kingdom VERY MUCH  
> -yes there are humans in the underground I'll explain later


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes please forgive me. Remember to leave comments and kudos for love!!!

       Jareth's pale face was pinched up in annoyance, sitting across from Sarah as she boarded the magical golden carriage that would take them to the summer court.

   "I can't believe you did that back there!" Sarah slightly rolled up her pale teal dress. It was annoyingly puffy.

   "It's not my fault you don't know how to wear proper heels, I simply gave you a tiny push." The goblin king defended himself.

   "You shoved me into a crowd of people and I tripped, I almost crushed a pixie! Eildor had to wrestle my sock away from a dwarf." The champion remembered the incident that early morning. She and Jareth had been waving goodbye to the citizens when Jareth had given her a push to the side saying 'oopsie!' before letting her fly. She fell into the waves of the crowd. Eildor and some guards had to tug her out.

   "But the people like you, they think you are humorous person. But I have a plan now once we get to the summer court-"

   "It can't involve stealing ah babe, again." Eildor said squeezing into the carriage.

   "Well there goes my plan, thank you Eildor." Jareth said frowning towards the older man. He looked like a spoiled brat being told 'no'.

  "You've actually stolen a baby before." Sarah asked raising a brow.

   "It was a baby goat it doesn't count!" Eildor chuckled as Jareth tried to explain.

   "The goat apparently was tae centaur kings daughter." Eildor shrugged. Sarah stared at the pair wondering how on earth that could ever happen.

   "Well either way, we aren't stealing anything or anyone! We will do it the old fashion way and I will simply have to charm them all." She heard Jareth give a mocking snort of a laughter.

   "They'll kick us out in seconds." He shook his head.

   "Well weren't you the first one to suggest it you ass?" Sarah scowled. Nobody had woken up pleasantly that morning. They had spent an entire week preparing everything. Clothing, feasts, balls and a giant festival in the Goblin city. Though that sounded all nice, they barley had any time to actually rest. The festivities of the court would as well take another week.

   "That's not true!" He sneered.

   "Children,  children please would ya be so kind and shut up? Ye keep bickering and bickering,  yer like bloody parrots in a conversion." He sighed. "Now ah understand that this is very stressing."

   "You're stressed as well!" Jareth pointed.

   "No? Ah did'nt notice that!" Eildor rolled his eyes. "But ah control it cause I don't act like such a sissy." He glared at Jareth. "Now, Sarah is right, she has to walk in and impress them, with whatever skills she may have. First you will have lunch with them, then they will take you on a tour of the kingdom. After you will return back to get ready for that nights ball. There Jareth will propose and make it official to the kingdoms that the two of you shall be wed, the rest of the details will be for later." Eildor laid out the plan.

   "Fine but if he keeps being annoying like this morning I won't budge!" Sarah spoke.

   "Of course champion." Eildor shook his head. He felt much, much older than he was. Though Eildor was old in itself.

       They arrived an hour later. Sarah had asked the carriages to stop so she could go out and stretch her legs. That had been a big mistake as nearby people bombarded her. Apparently the news about the champion of the labyrinth had spread,  people were impressed and spooked a bit as well. How could such a young woman pass through the labyrinth? Some said she had powers, others that she cheated. Some women had even gotten jealous 'A human girl becoming the first queen of the labyrinth in centuries?  If I knew he was looking for a mistress, he would have gotten one long ago'. But of course Sarah knew none of this was being said about her, the good or bad. They got back onto the carriage and argued for sometime before finally arriving at their destination. 

The Fae kingdom was truly beautiful. Fountains sprung up at every center of markets and towns. Cobbled streets wound down elegant well structured buildings. Well dressed folks strolled down the streets in their pale clothes with their snobby faces.

Somehow it didn't feel right. It was to rigid and orderly, unlike Jareths kingdom where citizens danced around the streets drunk on life, buildings teetered and tootered painted bright colors. Banners and lights hung around everywhere, as sweet smoke hued lavender or crimson climbed up chimneys into the bright blue sky. This felt awkward and strict,  Sarah certainly didn't like it that much.

   "Lovely ain't it?" Eildor looked out the window, his face set in a bored tone. Jareth wore the same expression, he leaned against this window. Sarah couldn't but watch how strangely his eyes shone.

   "Er...I suppose, in it's own way it's pleasing to the eyes, but it just seems so...boring." she finally let the secret out, though Sarah knew the two other men agreed with her.

   "Well they are snobby Fae and elves, most are to be truthful. I'd rather be over with those damed fairies and listen to their annoying singing then listen to some of these people gossip and whine." Jareth muttered. Eildor shook his head in disapprovment.

   "Shut up and at last try to be nice Jareth, don't back talk or be blunt." Eilfor turned to Sarah. " and you champion, smile sweetly and talk softly. People like that.Now I brought along Belle and some others to help you dress for each occasion, I would have brought someone for Jareth but he would have probably cursed them." 

There where loud blaring horns heard from outside just as their carriage came to a halt. 

   "Ah, finally we're here!" Sarah's uneasiness slid back into that excitement and curiosity of coming here. 

The doors of the carriage where unlocked and opened by Jareths guards who wore thick titanium chainmail and hard faces, unlike those of what seemed the king with his flashy golden ruby-encrusted guards.

Eildor was the first out. The older man always had a jump to his step, showing a wide smile and crooked yellow pointed teeth Giving you an uncomfortable feeling, that was if you didn't know him that well. His clothes where made of dark brown leather and a heavy fur cape making him look bigger than Eildor actually was.

   "Your grandest majesty!" Eildor only tilted his head down in a greeting, earning glares from the crowd behind the guards.

   "Eildor, it has been sometime since we've seen each other has it?" The king wasn't exactly the most handsome man. His graying beard was long enough, it had to be tucked into his belt underneath his round stomach. His skin saggy and gray, hands long and bony with aging spots. Some rumors had flown out about in the last few years that the king might be meeting his deathbed soon.

   "It truly has been, now." He scooted to the side of the carriage door, a grin still wide on his face. As the long slender figure that was Jareth slithered out of the carriage. He wore an arragont mask, standing taller than the king, acting more imposing.

   "High king...." Jareth bowed. The gesture was returned. "I present to you, the champion of the labyrinth, Sarah." He extended his hand into the carriage. From the kings view, a tanned hand gently grasped Jareths striking oddly against his paler one. Slowly a puffy teal dress was exhibited along with the beauty. For those in the labyrinth she was almost strange, yet pretty in every way. With her chestnut dark hair curled and styled up, glittering soft hued pearls upon her neck and soft round features almost childish. Sarah began to feel somewhat unsure. Looking around behind the king she saw gorgeous women. She desperately wanted to hide back into the carriage.

   "It is my deepest honour to meet the champion of the labyrinth." The king bowed deeply, grasping Sarah's other hand and placing a dry kiss onto it. Jareth frowned pulling her towards him slightly.

   "Come now, we shall make the announcement that the champion has arrived. For all seelie shall know!" this didn't sound to good.


End file.
